The Viperoths
by TickyAnarch
Summary: As Chance continues to hunt down death eaters alongside the ministry of magic his son Hunter's life at Hogwarts is about to begin. As Hunter grows he makes new friends and enemies and eventually he must decide between his family's loyalties to Voldemort's ideals or his new friendships he has made at Hogwarts. Time Frame: This story takes place after the events of the cursed child
1. Year One: Part One - Diagon Alley

**Year One: Part One - Diagon Alley**

The boy was short with black hair that seemed to go in every direction and his robes dangled just above the ground as he walked beside his father and mother quietly through Diagon alley. He did not speak unless spoken to first as was the way of the family. Age ruled all and words spoke secrets that were not allowed to be discussed with anyone but family.

Hunter Viperoth was a difficult child for his family to maintain. He wasn't like the Viperoth's before him especially not his elder brother who he much admired for his talent in the dark arts of wizardry. Hunter's brother had made it a game to hunt down death eaters for fun right alongside his father Chance Viperoth and he too was quite good at it. In fact, there wasn't a viperoth who wasn't quite good at things but then there was Hunter. He wasn't quite good at anything he was more mediocre at all things even if he knew some magic that not even 7th years knew at just the age of 11 years. Hunter though was still seen as a weakness to the family because his heart was filled with far too much kindness that it off put the demeanor of his family who were seen very often as cold and not the type of people any wizard would dare to cross.

Hunter though was a kind soul one who seemed willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good of anyone whether he be friend or foe but was also an influenced soul by his family history. He had proven it just a few months before today when he was out in the muggle world with his mother and his elder sister Claudia who was a third year at Hogwarts already. His sister wanted to go shopping for muggle fashion and that is when he was separated from his mother and sister and that is when he did the unthinkable crime. It wasn't a dark day, but it was a dark spot in his young wizarding life. He had noticed a man acting strange towards a girl around his age and noticed he was dragging the poor girl away and out of sight. Hunter was always curious and smart beyond his years of course not as smart as his parents would have liked him to be as there was always someone smarter than him and he was reminded constantly by his parents.

Hunter had followed the girl and man more so out of curiously and he watched the struggle and heard the girl crying out for help and so he did what any good-hearted person would do in such a situation. The boy had taken his wand out and lowly whispered the word to himself a word he knew was dark and painful if said right. The man gripping hold of the young girl had fallen to the ground thrashing in pain and Hunter had quite enjoyed the sight of a muggle thrashing in pain before him. His wand was tucked under his robe, but the boy didn't stop his actions he stood firmly just watching the old muggle squirm as he chanted a few phrases to himself. As quickly as Hunter had enjoyed watching the bad muggle roll around in pain he had been stopped by his older sister and disciplined with one fine smack to his face.

The situation was never spoken of again and the girl he had saved was reunited with her mother while the old muggle who tried to kidnap her was never seen again nor would the ministry of magic ever find out what occurred that day. It was as his mother said "taken care of" as Hunter was a young boy who didn't know better and surely you couldn't blame the boy for being helpful although why he would to a muggle of all people had his mother baffled.

His elder sister who had been walking ahead in Diagon Alley told Hunter he had done the right thing in the situation but used the wrong spell. Claudia was a tall girl of 14 who never smiled at least not in front of her family, but she had willingly shown the smile while away at Hogwarts. Her robes were cluttered in the red and black that of a Gryffindor to her parents' distaste as both belonged to Slytherin in their youth. In fact, Claudia was the only member of the Viperoth family to be placed in a house other then Slytherin. That idea made Hunter quite nervous about what would occur if he wasn't placed in Slytherin and had to be around Gryffindor? He heard his sister had quite a hard time dealing with it. In fact, the girl cried a lot about it and even wanted to seek her revenge on the sorting hat by burning it to dust. Although she had tried her second year to do so and of course the hat was magically protected and instead the girl was knocked unconscious for two weeks and didn't remember what had occurred till three months later.

Claudia eventually just learned to live with it and made the best of her time in the Gryffindor house even making a few friends along the way to her parents' distaste. That's where she had gone now leaving Hunter at the mercy of his parents. His mother and father had gazed upon him in a way that sent a flood of fear through his body. He was very aware that the Viperoth family had been connected to the death eaters for years like the Malfoys but not the same. The Viperoth's were loyal to the core to Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort. It always confused Hunter how he should refer to the man, but he was pretty sure using the name Tom Riddle was not appropriate even if some whisper the name on occasion.

It was normally this day that many new witches and wizards would get a wand, but Hunter had gotten a wand a long time ago and had studied the dark arts with obsession as was expected of a member of the gifted wizarding family. It was this day that Hunter would have the chance to meet other kids just like him, but he wondered if that was possible meeting kids like himself as his family was always secretive and made it clear he should be careful of the friends he chose. Hunter was so lost in his thoughts that he had bumped directly into a man. When he looked up he eyes the mans shimmering blond hair and recognized him instantly as Draco Malfoy the boy no now the man whose family also was well known for the connection to the death eaters.

Draco eyes shifted over Hunter and he felt the same chill of fear he felt when his father looked upon him, but Draco's stare was softer, kinder and something Hunter wasn't used to. He heard the man's voice firm stating.

"Hunter Viperoth is it?"

Hunter remained silent scared to speak to the man. He was a man responsible for the apprehension of Delphini, the man who worked alongside the Potter's and the filthy Weasley's, he was in fact not true to his core for the right cause, yet he was a man Hunter truly admired. It wasn't easy he could imagine to be Draco Malfoy the son of a death eater and he could imagine it wasn't easy to be Chance Viperoth the son of two death eaters. He heard Draco's voice it almost sounded condescending when he spoke.

"so, Chance Viperoth you haven't gotten locked away in Azkaban yet?"

Draco said it with a hint of tease in his voice looking over his former classmate. Hunter looked to his father who tugged at his long robe sleeve and he very well knew what laid under it the mark of a death eater, the mark of allegiance and the mark of a truly powerful oath taken for a truly powerful man. Draco stood their firm with the best posture Hunter had ever seen there wasn't a slouch in sight. Draco was firm and held such sureness in himself, a sureness Hunter was quite jealous of. Hunter kept staring between his father and Draco as his father cracked a small smile.

"why no, not yet, but I am sure if Potter has his way I will be Draco. You know us Slytherin we must stick together even in old age-"

Draco interrupts him staring down the man, eyeing his expensive robes and glancing the man over again as he glances between Chance and Hunter. Draco talks lowly almost whispering as he stares over his former classmate.

"well I know you regret your actions from then Chance. Times were different we all made mistakes in our young age..."

Hunter stares up feeling his mouth gape as he stares over the infamous Draco Malfoy, the Malfoy, the one who refused to identify Harry Potter, the one who helped put into motion the chain of events that would lead to the fall of the Dark Lord. That very man was standing before him and all Hunter could feel was envy, but it was mixed in loathing and hate. Hunter's emotions were mixed he envied the man, but he should also hate him as he should hate Harry Potter, yet the world now is so warm not like the world explained to him during the time of Voldemort and wizarding wars. Hunter watched his father crack a small smile and shake Draco's hand and mumbles lowly.

"yes, well..."

Chance stares down his son and looks over Draco holding the handshake a bit as he stares the man in the eyes.

"mistakes were made we don't need to live in the past. I see your son is starting his six year now must be proud Draco?"

Draco stares down at Hunter and produces a small grin at the boy causing him to shift behind his mother in fear of the older man. His mother wraps her arm around the boy comforting him as Draco nods his head.

"yes, he has his mother's heart and he is a fine wizard as I am sure Hunter will be."

Hunter stares down Malfoy and Malfoy nods his head to the boy and motions off to his son Scorpius standing off to the side. Draco nods towards his son and ends the conversation quickly.

"please excuse me my son seems a bit lost"

Chance finally releases the handshake and Draco brushes by him but stops whispering into his ear.

"I recommend staying out of trouble..."

Draco places his hand on Chance's shoulder and stares him down for a few seconds as he shifts his gaze to Scorpius in the distance and walks away joining his son. Chance stares after him and his wife comments.

"what did the mud blood lover want now?"

Chance glances to his wife and stares over her expensive robes and jewelry. He eyes her dark black hair and piercing green eyes as she remains firm in her stance awaiting her husband's response. He moves gripping her arm as he states.

"hold that tongue love speaking such words in public could gain us attention we don't need"


	2. Year One: Part Two - Hogwarts Express

Hunter stands at a door to the Hogwarts express and looks over his parents as his mother walks up giving him a small hug.

"I will be sure to write to you son once a week and I expect a letter with updates"

Hunter remains quiet and his father steps up to him staring him over as he comments and places his hand on his son's head providing a small bit of comfort.

"I am sure you will do this family proud and get Slytherin we don't want a repeat of Claudia do we?"

Hunter shakes his head and his mother smacks her husband on the arm and looks down to her son commenting.

"a house is a house what you do son makes you who you are, and you are a Viperoth to the core make us proud..."

His mother leans down and plants a small kiss on his cheek and motions to the train.

"go on now son..."

Hunter gets on the train walking down the aisle but stops feeling himself bumped into and eyes his elder sister as she sticks out her tongue at him. He eyes her long brown hair and dark green eyes and of course her red and black robes signaling her affiliation to Gryffindor. She shoves her younger brother a bit back playfully.

"don't piss off the trolley lady or she'll suck your soul little brother"

She laughs running forward and into a group of mixed girls as she laughs with them leaving her younger brother all alone. He pushes himself into an empty car and stares out at the students still on the platform. Hunter gets lost in his thoughts thinking of the tales he has heard of Hogwarts and the history he has studied of the school and its secrets. He leans back staring up at the sealing but hears the door open wide and a small voice softly ask.

"can I, can I sit here?"

Hunter looked up eyeing the girl with her bright brown hair which was messy and unkempt, her tattered robes and her thick ugly glasses. The first thing that popped into his mind was utter sympathy for the girl but at the same time a sudden urge to keep distance. She was a skinny girl who looked like she needed to be fed some solid meat and she hugged herself as she spoke and stumbled over her words. The girl repeated.

"can I, can I sit here? There aren't much other open seats and I, I like silence..."

The girl pushes up her too big glasses and Hunter stared at the girl coldly and disgusted his gut told him to be cruel to the girl, but his heart felt a warmth of sympathy. Hunter shrugged and looked back out the window as the train jilted away from the station and began its journey. The girl huddled close sitting next to him and Hunter squeezed closer to the window putting distance between himself and the odd girl. As she moved closer hunter felt his body freeze and his breath caught as he stared out the window and the girl next to him asked.

"why is it, so, so cold?"

Hunter eyes his breath and the window ice over and eyes the figure floating alongside the train and quickly closes over the blind as the girl asks again.

"did you, did you feel that just now?"

Hunter eyes the girl and shakes his head pretending he didn't as he motions to the seat across from him pointing.

"sit there..."

The girl nods her head and sits across from Hunter as she stares him over and the two of them sit in silence which only lasts so long as the girl breaks it introducing herself.

"names Patricia, Patricia Longbottom."

She holds out her hand to the young man and he comments staring at the closed down blind still feeling the deathly grip of a dementor close by.

"that's a funny name..."

Patricia stares down the boy eyeing his dark black hair which seems to need a cut, his fancy new robes which seem custom just for him and his eyes which have a hint of black with some dark green in it. When the boy turns to her the light hits his eyes just right shining through a lighter green color. Her heart flickers at the sight of him and she blurts out.

"whoa..."

She shakes her head staring back to the wall still holding her hand out oddly to the boy and he stares it down commenting.

"Longbottom, huh, as in professor Longbottom of herbology?"

She drops her hand down and Hunter grins wide as he comments.

"I think you have the wrong car Longbottom the Gryffindor car is a bit down the way far more laughter and good times there..."

Patricia eyes over the boy and comments.

"I like silence it lets me think"

Hunter mocks Patricia.

"think ey, what could possibly be going through that head of yours Longbottom?"

Hunter stretches out her name in a mocking way and she glares down the boy stating coldly.

"thinking I don't particularly like you but I don't particularly hate you either..."

Hunter cracks a small smile still staring at the closed blind worryingly and hears Patricia ask.

"so, what's your story? your robes tell me your important, but I never seen you before. So, who are you?"

Patricia stares the boy down anxious to know more about him as her heart flutters and beats faster as the boy finally turns to her and stares her down. She feels her body melt into the seat as he leans forward staring her directly in the eyes. Patricia sees his eyes simmer to a lighter green but darken as he speaks to her.

"Hunter Viperoth.."

Patricia happiness fades and her body feels stiff with fear as she comments.

"oh, Viperoth as in Charles Viperoth the man known as the creator of-"

She stops herself and looks to her left to the door and Hunter comments.

"yes, the creator of curses like the Cruciatus curse. I'm sure your familiar with that being a Longbottom and all..."

Hunter fixes his hair and still stares at the pulled down blind his body aches and he can feel the presence of the creature its dark and haunting. He wonders if the girl can feel it too the feeling of emptiness that the dementor creates in him or if that just the curse of being a part of the Viperoth family. He swallows hard hearing the girls voice shake as she speaks. The girl pushes up her glasses and stares at a cold spot forming on the floor as she comments.

"so, you're a part of that family?"

Patricia eyes Hunter over and still feels her heart beating faster as the boy stares blankly at the closed blind covering the window. She feels odd and can still feel the cold chill run through her body and the forming ice on the walls around her, but she tries to ignore the clear signs the signs of a nearby dementor but at the same time her curiosity peaks as she asks.

"why, why do you think a dementor is here, following the train?"

Hunter turns to her and she stares him down as he comments and opens the window eyeing the two dementors outside floating besides the train. He stares them down unafraid and again Patricia asks.

"you know why, don't you?"

Hunter nods his head as he comments.

"security, there is rumors floating around that Delpini may try and escape Azkaban the ministry is worried. Your parents didn't tell you?"

Patricia looks to the floor and back up to Hunter as she asks.

"you've seen dementors before, haven't you?"

Hunter nods his head.

"once before, yes, my father and brother are both Aurors for the ministry. they hunted down a few dementors which were in the second war the ones Voldemort used. I don't recommend getting your soul sucked or making one angry it is quite painful..."

Hunter smiles wide as he says painful and turns to Patricia.

"you know we can't be friends, its nothing personal its just who you are and who I am. I'm sure your father wouldn't be too happy with you."

Patricia remains quiet and stares down Hunter as see eyes his breath shown in the cold air. She sits back in silence enjoying the train ride as they get closer to Hogwarts.


	3. Year One: Final Part - Hogwarts

Hunter walks into the great hall and beside him stands Patricia as they stare up at the sight of Gryffindor banners gracing the hall. The large group of first years clutter in with them as they stand at the front of the great hall and surround a chair with the sorting hat firmly placed on it. The professors are all seated firmly in their chairs and headmistress McGonagall stands firmly at a podium overlooking the students as she firmly speaks.

"first years one at a time will sit in the chair and be sorted into your houses"

The hat opens its eyes and stares directly at Hunter Viperoth and skims the rest of the first-year students as he opens his mouth.

"okay than you there boy"

Hunter remains quiet and the sorting hats eyes shift over him as has laughs.

"you stink of fear boy don't hold up the line now get on over here"

Patricia looks to hunter eyeing his back as he steps forward and Headmistress McGonagall lifts the sorting hat. As the hat slowly descends within seconds the sorting hat laughs to itself as it comments.

"what a dark mind this one has not since..."

The sorting hat stares around the room and questions.

"where to go, where to go a sort like you could seep ambition, but so much darkness in this mind of yours..."

Hunter remains quiet and the hat comments.

"nothing like your sister, not even like your brother ey? You are something interesting, something frightening and new..."

Everyone stares down Hunter in silence and Headmistress McGonagall looks on with worry as the hat smiles to himself and comments.

"but I know just what to do with a Viperoth so of course it will be..."

The hat stares to its right and yells out.

"Slytherin!"

Patricia Longbottom stares at the back of Hunter's robes watching him casually walk to the far right joining the rest of his Slytherin bunch and then she feels cold as the hat's eyes dart to her. the hat smiles wide as he is lifted.

"come now Longbottom this should be interesting"

Patricia walks up to the hat and turns sitting slowly in the chair. She feels her body freeze as the hat begins looking around the room.

"curious friends you keep girl didn't expect this one, you're a difficult bunch you are. first viperroth and now you. What to do with you?"

Patricia closes her eyes and the hat stares around the room and questions.

"which house will it be for you girl?"

She opens her eyes and the hat contemplates.

"could be Slytherin or perhaps Gryffindor like your father?"

The hat stares between the wo houses and Patricia keeps her eyes closed tightly thinking to herself and the hat laughs.

"oh, interesting thoughts you have dear will it be the heart or the mind you follow?"

Patricia opens her eyes and hears the hat.

"I think this one will be..."

The hat pauses and shifts his eyes to Viperoth and smiles as he shifts back to the Gryffindor table and yells out.

"Gryffindor!"

A Slytherin nudges Hunter and comments.

"looks like your little girlfriend won't be joining you now Viper?"

Hunter stares at the sorting hat in disgust and it shifts it eyes glancing back at him in disdain as it is placed over the next person and it yells out the house. Patricia sits down slowly next to a few Gryffindor and they introduce themselves, but her mind is torn as she looks across the room at him, and their eyes lock for just a quick second. She can see the shade of green from across the way it is lightened and at that moment she wishes she was in Slytherin.

Hunter shifts his gaze away from the girl and hears a few Slytherin talking as one asks.

"so Viperoth is it true that your family are famous curse makers?"

Hunter remains quiet and an older student hits his arm.

"hey, he asked you a question..."

The Slytherin all stare at hunter and a few of them make jokes one commenting.

"I guess he is the mute of the Viperoth's..."

Hunter snaps his fingers and the boy making jokes about him begins choking on his food. He looks around him and the boy across from the boy choking asks.

"hey are you okay?"

Hunter stares forward and tenses feeling a hand placed on his shoulder. Headmistress McGonagall stares down at the boy upset and the boy next to him stops choking gripping his throat. She stares around the table and comments staring to the boy choking.

"Perhaps it's best not to anger a snake they bite quite hard but Mr. Viperoth for that stunt 50 points will be taken from Slytherin. Violence against a fellow student is not permitted at this school..."

Hunter picks up his fork as he shoves it into his food. he hears someone comment at the table whispering.

"did he, did he, just do magic without a wand?"

He continues eating, ignoring the whispers around him and hears a voice reply.

"I've heard they were a powerful family, but wandless magic as a first year and controlled?"

Hunter places down his fork and stares up and the other Slytherin around him look away at their food and Hunter smiles to himself.


	4. Year Two: Part One - Hogwarts Express

Hunter stands on the platform eyeing his parents and his father looks down at him commenting.

"let's not have the stunts from last year huh? I don't want any more letters from Headmistress McGonagall about your behavior"

Chance Viperoth steps forward placing his hand firmly on his son's head as he eyes his son who had become much taller over the summer so tall he now reaches his father's chest. The boy looks as tall as a 16-year-old yet is only 13. His mother glances to her husband than back to her son.

"oh, hush Chance let the boy have his fun its not his fault the other Slytherin are so weak..."

Chance grins and stares over his son worried as he comments

"still he could get expelled from Hogwarts we don't want that. Do we dear?"

Hunter looks to his mother as she brings her hand to her mouth contemplating and nods her head agreeing with her husband.

"ah you have a point perhaps a little less cruelty this year Hunter. maybe try and make some Slytherin friends instead of trying to kill them..."

Kinsley Viperoth looks over her son with a worried expression, but her face softens as she steps forward and hugs him tightly. She pushes back from him staring him in the eyes as she comments.

"don't apologize for being powerful son, but do try and control that rage of yours"

Kinsley pushes forward and kisses her son on the forehead as she motions to the Hogwarts express.

"off you go now boy"

He steps up onto the train and looks back at his parents one last time then turns walking inside. Hunter finds an empty car and sits down into the seat looking out at the platform and eyeing all the young students rushing around. He breaths out but hears a voice chime in from behind him.

"ah the viper quite a unique animal..."

Hunter turns eyeing a boy in full Slytherin attire standing in the doorway staring him down. The boy crosses his arms and asks.

"so how was summer viper?"

The boy walks forward and plops down across from Hunter as he stares him down and Hunter comments.

"what do you want Scamander?"

Hunter looks up and the boy across from him smiles.

"oh, come on now Hunter we have to stick together. we are known as the two boys who cost the house the most points last year."

The boy across from hunter nudges him with his foot and smiles.

"you are a viper and you know my family is known for their handling of beasts and-"

Hunter glares at the boy and comments.

"are you saying I'm a beast?"

The boy places his head into his hands and shakes his head frantically.

"no, I, that's not what I met I just met you see, like you need a friend to keep your head cool. maybe, you know, I could be that friend?"

Hunter stares up at Scamander and as he is about to reply the door opens and Patricia stands there staring at the two Slytherin boys.

"oh, I um, is it okay if I sit here?"

The Scamander boy raises his arms patting the seat next to him.

"of course, it is, I mean we are all students at the same school and all"

Patricia eyes the boy over and asks concerned.

"you seem odd for a Slytherin they aren't usually so nice..."

The boy scratches the back of his head smiling as he glances to hunter than back to Patricia.

"well to be honest I was hoping I'd get into Gryffindor, but it seems my ambition to be the best kind of decided otherwise"

Patricia sits down next to the boy and puts out her hand.

"Patricia Longbottom"

The Scamander boy laughs a bit asking.

"so, you're the one people call patty bottom"

She drops her hand angry and glances to the door in silence as the boy comments.

"oh, I didn't know it was insulting. I thought it was just you know a joke."

Scamander looks to Hunter and Hunter shrugs his shoulders commenting to Patricia.

"you shouldn't be so weak Patricia who care what they think-"

Patricia comments looking over Hunter.

"I care, my own house, people in Gryffindor started the joke all they ever call me now is patty bottom. Whenever anyone gets a bad grade in herbology somehow I am to blame somehow its always my fault"

Scamander laughs making a joke.

"well if it helps I know for a fact my bad grade in herbology was not your fault..."

Hunter remains quiet and Scamander nudges him with his foot.

"and I am sure your bad grade wasn't her fault either"

Hunter looks to Scamander.

"actually, I got a high grade in herbology in fact do you want to see something really cool?"

Patricia looks up to Hunter and he reaches into his pocket pulling out a small rolled up black cloth. He dumps out a small seed into his hand and then rolls back up the cloth shoving it into his pocket. Hunter places down the seed and looks up to Patricia and Scamander as he grins and places his hand above the seed.

Patricia questions.

"don't you need a wand?"

Hunter grins and motions down to the seed hovering his hand above it.

"just watch and shut up"

The seed begins to sprout and from it grows flowers beautiful mixes of flowers of assortment of colors and shapes. It sprouts colors of blues, purples, reds and mixes of so much color that Patricia loses count of them all. She had never seen such beauty in one plant and she had seen a multiple of plants being the daughter of the herbology professor. The air around the three begins to bloom and smell of freshy grown flowers and the plants keep growing and growing as if it will never end. Then though the plant sprouts and from it horror emerges as through the top slithers a snake only the head emerges, and it turns to stare directly at Hunter. It sits still, and its words erupt into his head he is in a trance and he sees him the lord of all lords, the one the only and from Hunter lips the name sprouts.

"Voldemort..."

He is frozen in fear and his two friends look on confused as all they can see is the plant growing and blooming and expanding. So much so that the two become worried about their friend's safety as he seems loss in a trance of sorts one they do not understand. The growth had become out of control so much, so it bursts through the top of the train and as soon as it does the spell settles and the beauty around them rots and whither into nothing but darkness. The darkness that befalls the viperoth's the darkness and the connection to their master.

Hunter finally awakens from his nightmare and agonizing pain in his arm. Before him his two friends sit in silence not understanding the beauty and then the tragedy they had witnessed. Patricia looks over Hunter with envy in her eyes. She knows he is truly gifted and one day he will be a truly magnificent wizard but the spell and what she had felt and saw made her wonder what kind of wizard would he become? She envied the power and the idea of using magic without a wand it had never really be seen or heard of. Hunter though made it look so easy and she wondered if perhaps she could learn from him and become just as powerful. The three didn't speak at all for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts Patricia spent the time staring down Hunter while Scamander spent the time talking to no one but assumed both his new friends were listening as he ranted on about beasts and his family.


	5. Year Two: Final Part- Hogwarts

Hunter had spent most of his time sitting in the Slytherin common room after what occurred on the train and the constant pain in his arm he was very aware what it met. He felt the presence that only could be Voldemort, but he was very aware that Voldmort had died. Even though his grandfather had befriended Tom Riddle back in his Hogwarts day and had even sworn an allegiance as one of the first death eaters Hunter was very aware his parents were not in any way hoping for the dark lords return. It is true they hated mud-bloods and those who sympathized, but they knew what a world under Voldmort would be like and his parents weren't too fond of that world. They liked the man Voldmort and his power and ideas, but they were not stupid to want that horrid world to be true.

He heard the news a few days before death eaters had been popping up more and it was concerning to the ministry of magic and to his family. His father was so concerned that he forbid his children from leaving the Viperoth manor and so he spent his summer locked away. The daily prophet kept quiet of the rumors of a new Voldemort and a new generation of death eaters, but Hunter knew all too well of the rumors were true. It was believed that in a year's time a plan would erupt and change the wizarding world forever which was the escape of Delphini from Azkaban. The rumors were very true as far as Hunter knew and his parents had gotten word of such a plan, but he only heard of it in passing. Hunter was not aware if his family would be involved or what side they would be on. Although he assumed his parents would remain silent until it unfolded and act wisely when the time came.

His arm though, the throbbing of the mark kept him awake for weeks after the news and the plan was overheard. Since than the dark mark never settled down to the point even his elder brother had to ask him if he felt it too. The answer was a hard yes and the family wondered what the pain could mean as Voldemort was dead and the only one left to have any kind of connection would be Delphini but to his family the girl was but a joke of a witch one that even his father toyed with the idea of ending. He knew very well the death eaters were split between their loyalties and the only question was what would occur when the time came?

As he was lost in his thoughts his prefect made him aware of his summons to Headmistress McGonagall's office and that is where he found himself walking. On his way he heard the whispers of the students and the hissing sounds some of them made. They were mocking him, and his family and he gladly ignored them as they were not worth his time. He passed by a group of Hufflepuff girls and one accidently bumped into him dropping her books to the ground. Hunter without a thought bent down and begun helping the girl collect her things. When she looked up and saw him the girl fell back and stared the boy before her in the eyes. The Hufflepuff girl looked frightened but Hunter grinned kindly to the girl and placed the books he held onto her pile and nodded to her commenting.

"it was my fault..."

He got to his feet and extended his hand out to the girl who stared it over and shook her head in fear. She quickly collected her books got to her feet and ran past the boy in terror as she whispered.

"no..."

Hunter stared after the girl frowning and turned back making his way to the headmistress office. He eventually stopped ascending the stairwell and walked inside eyeing the woman sitting firmly in her chair. She glared the boy over and he came in standing before her. hunter kept his head bowed as the woman commented.

"you know why you're here Mr. Viperoth?"

He kept his eyes on the floor and she commented.

"what exactly were you thinking? Magic on the Hogwarts express? You realize you put a hole in the roof the damages were so severe that you could have disconnected the train car, hurt other students or hurt yourself..."

Hunter goes to open his mouth and Headmistress McGonagall comments again.

"I should expel you for this, I should discipline you but instead I am going to do something different. Although your actions were brash and even dangerous. I don't think you met things to go out of control. Your father has been kind enough to offer a generous donation for the repairs and any other help he can provide. So, in return for his kindness I have decided instead to make you a tutor..."

Hunter looks up annoyed.

"a, what?"

McGonagall nods her head smiling.

"yes, a tutor for students who have a hard time with magic. Your grades are exceptional Mr. Viperoth its clear you're a very gifted young wizard. Your teachers say although your rude that your marks are beyond any other in your grade. Therefore, your punishment will be that you will help your fellow students with their magic."

McGonagall stands from her desk and walks over to Hunter staring him down as she comments.

"you know wandless magic is a true gift it shows your going to grow to become quite a powerful wizard, but your attitude is what scares me"

Hunter rolls his eyes commenting.

"I don't have an attitude..."

Headmistress McGonagall places her hands on her hips and hunter rolls his eyes as she comments staring the boy over.

"I know its not easy living up to your family name but you truly could be as powerful as Dumbledore one day.."

Hunter scoffs at the name in disgust and Headmistress McGonagall stares him down knowingly as she comments.

"or perhaps it is Voldemort you wish to be like?"

She stares angrily at the boy and he returns her stare with a cocky grin as he comments.

"I don't wish to be like anybody professor-"

She cuts him off correcting him.

"that's headmistress to you boy..."

He steps closer and stares down McGonagall unafraid of her.

"Headmistress, I don't wish to be like anybody. I am myself and I plan to be greater than Dumbledore and far greater than Voldemort even if he was a monster..."

Hunter looks to the floor and McGonagall face softens for the boy and she walks forward placing her hand on his shoulder.

"you're not a bad kid Hunter just misguided perhaps helping others will put you on a better path."

Hunter stares at McGonagall's hand and up to her as he comments.

"I, I didn't mean to damage the express. I just I wanted to show off..."

McGonagall stares over the boy and nods understanding but firmly states.

"well next time boy you plan to show off perhaps think of what can go wrong. Your still young your magic can't always be controlled right if you care about someone perhaps don't put them in danger."

Hunter bows his head in shame and replies.

"yes, Headmistress..."


	6. Year Three: Part One- Viperoth Manor

Hunter walks through the halls of the manor and stops hearing screaming and turns back eyeing the direction of the dungeons. He walks to the door and opens it hearing the loud screaming from below and walks down the large stairwell hearing his father's voice boom out.

"you will tell me! Or I will drag it from your mind!"

He stops at the end of the stairs and looks down seeing a man kneeling before his father and elder brother. The man looks drained and begs to Hunter's father.

"no, no please, no more, I can't."

His father's voice yells out in anger.

"crucio!"

Hunter stands eyeing the man flail in pain on the floor as Hunter's father yells out and demands.

"you will tell me what the death eaters are planning or next I will use this on your daughter..."

The man screams out in pain and Hunter hears his brother laugh.

"for a death eater he is pretty weak father..."

The man screams in agony pleading for mercy.

"no... no please, not my daughter. please chance have mercy on us..."

Chance comments looking over the death eater.

"Minister of magic Hermione has given me full control of the Aurors to hunt down every one of you. She gave me absolute authority and if I need to go to your family..."

Chance stops himself and leans forward whispering.

"I will use my full power within the death eaters and it will look like an accident..."

Hunter hears his brother yell out laughing.

"Cruicio..."

Again, the man falls to the floor in agony and chance demands again.

"tell me what the plan is, or your daughter will be next!"

The man huffs out in pain.

"you... are...too...late..."

The man falls forward passing out and Chance looks to his elder son and his son comments.

"father does that mean they already, that Delphini is?"

Chance shakes his head disagreeing.

"impossible Azkaban would have her under heavy guard. She barely has the numbers yet. we all remain loyal to the true dark lord. Delphini is but a joke of his power which is why we will work with Minister of Magic Hermione and ensure she never gets the chance to embarrass Voldemort's name..."

Hunter watches his brother and father stand firmly and his father waves his wand over the man and whispers a word that hunter could not make out as a small stream of fluid is taken from the man's head and chance eyes it over his elder son asks.

"what is that?"

Chance eyes the fluid and looks over his elder son.

"remember this well son this is very important this spell is what keeps us out of Azkaban what keeps this family free of its past. This fluid holds the memories of us and of today. this man will rot in Azkaban forever just like every other death eater who support Delphini"

The fluid erupts in fire and falls to the floor in a heap of dust and Chance looks to his eldest son and turns back eyeing his youngest.

"you remember this Hunter anything you do is remembered by those around you. Any wizard with half a skill can pluck those memories and use it against you always son wipe your crimes..."

Chance turns to his elder son and nods to him.

"heal the man's wounds I don't want the ministry to have any trace of the spells we used I will rely on your medical magic son..."

Hunter looks to his elder brother and his elder brother nods to him turning back to the man and casts a spell on the man and all his wounds slowly heal reviving the man who sits up eyeing Hunter's elder brother.

"who, who are you?"

Hunter's elder brother stands tall showing off his dark black robes and his armband tightened tightly around his upper arm.

"I am Auror Jace Viperoth and you have been placed under guard while we await your transfer to Azkaban..."

The man blinks and shakes his head.

"no, no ill give you anything not Azkaban money, power, information..."

Jace stares down the man and the man nods his head smiling.

"yes, yes information is what you seek Auror. I can provide the names of death eaters of, of anyone you wish"

Hunter stares on but his father grabs his arm and comments.

"go on and get ready son the express will be leaving soon..."

Jace turns back and stares down hunter and Chance smacks Hunter on the back of the head. Hunter winches and his father comments.

"don't make me speak twice boy you know our rules..."

Hunter nods his head and bows a bit to his father.

"yes, father..."


	7. Year Three Final- Hogwarts Express

Hunter walks through the aisle of the train and a girl bumps into him and stops eyeing him over. The girl is in Hufflepuff robes and she stops commenting looking over the tall boy.

"viper..."

He smiles looking her over as he goes to speak but a boy comes up putting his arm around the Hufflepuff girl and stares angrily at the Slytherin boy in front of him.

"well... if it isn't snake boy."

The boy in Hufflepuff robes laughs out and a few other Hufflepuff standing around laugh as well as they begin to make hissing sounds teasing Hunter. Hunter grips his hand into a first and mumbles something to himself but stops feeling an arm come around him. He glances up at the other boy in Slytherin robes and the boy shoots back an insult at the Hufflepuff crowd.

"don't be jealous now just because your parents weren't talented enough to be Aurros. In fact, every Viperoth currently alive who are old enough are Aurors. You do well to remember that when insulting him..."

The boy points his finger at Hunter and comments to the Hufflepuff as he stares him down giving him a wicked grin.

"if you don't ill sick my beasts on the lot of you and there won't be anything left for your parents to recognize when they are done eating your faces..."

The crowd of Hufflepuffs step back and the girl comments looking down at the ground.

"eating our faces?"

The Scamander boy nods his head hard as he smiles.

"oh yes they have a great taste for human faces especially female witches from Hufflepuff..."

The trolley lady steps between the confrontation and stares down Hunter with a wicked smile.

"anything from the trolley dear?"

The Hufflepuff group run back to their car and the Scamander boy smiles as he asks the trolley lady.

"got any Bertie Botts every flavor beans?"

The trolley lady looks through her cart and Scamander nudges Hunter.

"have you tried earwax it's my absolute favorite..."

Hunter makes a disgusted face commenting.

"seriously earwax?"

The Scamander boy smiles nudging him.

"that's the most you said to me in our two years of friendship..."

Hunter stares at the boy's arm nestled around his shoulder and tries to nudge it off but the boy stares back to him questioning.

"Hunter you know I, I consider you my only friend. People they see me as odd because well I'm different you know..."

Scamander takes the beans and places the earwax flavor in his mouth and hunter cringes at the sight but stares at his friend and comments.

"different isn't always bad..."

Hunter stares to his friend and the Scamander boy smiles brightly towards Hunter finally seeing the kindness in his friend that he wasn't sure existed. The two head off down the aisle and into an empty room and sit quietly until the Scamander boy asks firmly.

"so that girl the Hufflepuff one"

Scamander looks over Hunter who stiffens at the mention of the girl and the boy goes to apologize to Hunter but Hunter breaths out commenting.

"Our dads were in Slytherin together she tries to pretend like she's better because she's not a Slytherin but she's worse."

Hunter looks up commenting as he tells Scamander the story.

"Her father's in Azkaban because he killed a muggle..."

Scamander looks over his friend and leans forward asking.

"so, then what happened between you two though the way she looked at you..."

Hunter stares down at his hands and the Scamander boy asks.

"was she, was she your girlfriend?"

Scamander looks at his friend with a grin and Hunter rolls his eyes back commenting.

"no, it wasn't like that. it was more just a thing, a short thing over summer. nothing I should concern myself with now that we will be attending school again. Plenty of other options out there and such..."

Hunter looks to the door as if awaiting someone and Scamander looks to his friend knowingly teasing him.

"like Patricia Longbottom?"

The Scamander boy leans forward and teases his friend.

"perhaps another flower trick I mean it went so well last time Hunter..."

Hunter goes to speak but sits back hearing the door open and both boys quiet down as Patricia walks in commenting.

"sorry did I interrupt a conversation?"

The Scamander boy smiles to Patricia eyeing her over noticing her messy robes and her still messy hairstyle.

"you look..."

He motions to Hunter unsure of what his friend finds attractive and Hunter stares down Patricia and motions to the seat next to Scamander.

"sit we were just discussing our summer."

Patricia interrupts staring down Hunter as she excitedly comments.

"I read the daily prophet I hear Harry Potter appointed your father with a special role in the Auror's to oversee the capture of Voldemort sympathizers. The article said your father was responsible for bringing over 20 death eaters in just the last month to Azkaban..."

Scamander glance to his friend and questions unsure of the stories truth.

"20 death eaters?"

Patricia smiles proudly at the story as she comments.

"in just a month its unheard..."

Hunter glances over his friend and the Scamander boy looks to the floor unsure of he truth of the fact and thinks to himself quietly as he comments.

"yes, that sounds a bit farfetched are you sure it said 20? I mean were there even 20 death eaters still alive after the war?"

Patricia looks to her friend angry and yells.

"I know what I read! Chance Viperoth is a legend the prophet nicknamed him "Voldemort's end-"

Hunter yells out angry.

"shut up!"

His friends quiet down eyeing their friend grip his arm as he feels the pain pulse through his dark mark signaling the impending doom that is to come. Hunter was very aware of how many death eaters there were far more aware than anyone else. As any meeting of death eaters that occurred now were done in secret, secluded places, and places the ministry wouldn't think to look. That place was in the deep reaches of the dungeons of Viperoth manor and at the head of those meeting stood Chance Viperoth as he conducted and twisted the death eaters to carry out what he named "the will of voldermort". The crimes were so grotesque so severe that the daily prophet wouldn't even post articles about them the killing of muggles and even children for the sole purpose to make sure the world knew the death eaters still lived.

He gripped his forearm trying to numb out the pain, the pain which called to them all and that had gotten worse in the last few days. The throbbing had kept him awake and only when it reached its peak did he finally fall into a deep sleep the night before. In his dreams however he saw Delphini locked away in Azkaban and he saw visions of what is to come. Hunter didn't speak of such things because a part of him was interested in seeing what would come and what would happen next. He felt the coldness of the dementors each year they got in the train and this year there was no cold and there was no dementors and that told Hunter he Ministry had dropped their guard and this year would be the year of Delphini.

Patricia moved seats eyeing her friend bent over in what appeared to be pain and stared him down. Hunter glanced up to the girl and she worriedly looked him over and asked unsure.

"what's wrong with your forearm?"

Hunter remained quiet and shifted away from the girl afraid to show anyone what laid under his robe. Patricia moved closer to her friend but when she reached for his sleeve and tore out his wand and pointed it at the girl in defense. She stared at the wand in fear and the boy stared back at her angry at his friend curiosity. Scamander commented staring at the situation.

"Hunter, now come on buddy she's, she's just worried..."

Patricia stared up into Hunter's eyes and he shook his head staring back at her. He eyed the girl over tattered robes, messy hair and thick glasses and he felt sympathy for the girl and what her fate would be. She placed her hand on his forearm and he looked down as she commented.

"why does it feel like your flesh is moving?"

Hunter stared won Patricia and shook his head as he tore his arm away from her and commented as he slowly brought down his wand.

"if we are here next year in the express ill show you but for now don't ask me to roll up my sleeve"

The Scamander boy looked over the scene and brook to tension between his two friends staring at his best friend with worry.

"then we won't as your friend I trust you and Patricia I am sure you trust him too?"

She stares down Hunter and he stares back at her as she looks him over and comments.

"I don't know..."

She gets up leaving the girl and the Scamander boy laughs looking over his best friend.

"you know the flower trick may have been a better idea..."


	8. Year Four: Part One- Azkaban Prison

Delphini sits in a cage staring at the walls around her but breaths out seeing her breath and hears a voice whispers and feels herself pass out. Her cell opens wide and three men walk inside wearing dark masks. The man in the middle motions to Delphini and instructs the other two men.

"take her"

A larger man walks forward gripping Delphini's body and hoists her over his shoulder. The two other men walk beside him as they walk through Azkaban hearing the loud screams of one of the prisoners.

"death eaters we see you!"

The man in the middle stops and turns to the man yelling who smiles through the cage and the man waves his wand opening it. The man in the cage steps out laughing but falls to his knees as the man before him yells out a word. The prisoner hears the voices and his eyes turn green as he nods his head and speaks.

"as you say lord Voldemort..."

The man turns walking back into the cage and the cell shuts tightly. The three death eaters walk forward and eye the people around them being attacked by dementors and one flies up next to the man in the middle and he holds up his wand to the dementor as he speaks firmly.

"their souls are our gift to you..."

The dementor flies off and the three death eaters keep walking and disappear into smoke and reappear in a dark and abandoned place. The death eater in the middle slowly removes his mask revealing himself to be Chance Viperoth and looks to his other two companions.

"Jace, Hunter you should leave here and never speak of this"

The fatter man figure slowly crumbles, and he transforms back into Jace who turns to his father nodding as he looks to his younger brother.

"Hunter we should leave immediately and let father do his work..."

Chance nods his head and pulls off his younger son's mask commenting.

"speak of this to no one this is ministry business. I trust you two will keep this quiet..."

Jace drags Hunter away with him and Hunter nods his head as his father stares after them. Jace stops with Hunter and pulls him down commenting.

"stay quiet I want to know the truth so let's see if this really is "ministry business""

Hunter nods and both boys stay kneeled down eyeing the scene as a figure appears and Minister of magic Hermione appears before Chance. Chance nods his head commenting.

"Granger..."

Hermione smiles and comments.

"It is Weasley now..."

Chance smiles smugly looking over his old classmate but his demeanor changes from one of respect to one of disbelief.

"you know do you remember Hogwarts Hermione?"

Hermione demeanor seems to change, and her form seems different as Jace whispers.

"there is something odd about her, it is not right..."

Hermione seems like she is trying to rush the conversion and Chance looks cautiously around him as Hermione answers.

"yes, yes what of it?"

Chance smiles smugly as he looks over his old crush and comments.

"then perhaps for old time sake Hermione you wouldn't mind telling me about the first time we met. For security purposes of course..."

Hermione face grows angry as she demands.

"I am the minister of magic! Security purposes? I can have you locked away in Azkaban Viper..."

Chance eyes over the woman sadly remembering their Hogwarts days as he comments.

"ah yes if you were really Hermione I bet you could but see me and the minster we have a bit of history. So, I do apologize but I don't believe you are her..."

He brings up his wand pointing it at the person as he demands.

"you will release your transformation and reveal yourself"

Hermione steps forward angry still trying to pretend she is who she says.

"I, I will have you rot in Azkaban!"

She yells out.

"expelliarmus!"

Chance's wand flies from his hand and he rolls to the side as Harry Potter comes out of the darkness and casts the same spell on the look alike. The person imitating Hermione glances to Potter and demands.

"I am the minister! What are you doing harry!"

He looks to chance who goes to go for his wand, but another voice sounds loudly knocking both Harry and Chance to the ground in agony. Chance thrashes on the floor in pain. Hunter tries to step forward, but his elder brother holds him back and takes out his wand as he whispers.

"not yet if anything goes wrong you stay put someone will need to tell the minister..."

Harry and Chance thrash around on the floor in agony and Chance attempts to make it to his wand but someone steps in front of him and leans down picking up his wand. He breaths out eyeing Delphini and she grins wide yelling.

"Crucio!"

Chance thrashes around again in pain and Hunter looks on angry but Jace whispers.

"tell the ministry I will do what I can..."

Jace runs out yelling out a spell knocking Delphini to the floor and she gets up looking over the boy around her age as she smiles.

"Jace, this is surprising..."

Jace stands tall eyeing Delphini over and she gets to her feet taking Chance's wand in her hand and looks up at the man her age. She motions to Harry and Chance on the ground and Jace comments as he bows his head.

"Delphi you, you look..."

Jace stares at the girl in lust and she smiles wide as she walks up to him fixing his robes.

"oh, how sad you came forward to rescue them and look at you one of the most powerful Aurors simply can't break a love potion can you?"

Jace looks around him confused and Delphi comes up to his side and motions down to Jace's father and Harry Potter.

"you will do as I say, won't you?"

Jace turns to her and Hunter looks on disgusted at his elder brother who he hears.

'of course, anything for you Delphi..."

Delphi motions down to the two wizards thrashing in agony.

"your known as one of the most powerful wizards of our age Jace. I know you have created a curse so horrible that the ministry has forbid its use forever"

Delphi comes up next to Jace and whispers in his ear as she looks down at Chance and Harry.

"use it on them..."

Jace looks to her and she nods her head.

"do it for me and we can be together forever..."

Jace lifts his wand but Hunter runs out yelling the only spell that could come to mind and casts it on his elder brother.

"Crucio alma..."

His brother falls forward thrashing in agony and Delphi looks up to Hunter with a sly grin as she comments.

"oh, aren't you precious Viperoth..."

She waves her wand and Hunter flies back and into a wall knocking him unconscious. The person in Hermione disguise comes up to Delphi side and whispers.

"we have to leave the ministry will-"

She holds up her hand and motions to Jace.

"cast the spell already we need to leave..."

Jace slowly gets to his feet and feels his body ache all over as he can barely stand. He shakes his head feeling his senses return to him. He evaluates the situation and nods to delphi as he replies with a hint of distain that delphi doesn't catch.

"anything for you..."

She motions down and Jace raises his wand looking over his father and Harry Potter and back at his unconscious younger brother. Jace waves his wand and whispers the spell to himself but it is not the one Delphi was thinking of. Chance and Harry thrash around on the floor in agony and Delphi looks on smiling.

"and this spell will keep them out for months, correct?"

Jace looks up to Delphi lying to her as he comments.

"of course, I love you Delphi. How could I ever lie to you?"

She takes Jace's hand and they both disappear into a cloud of black smoke. The scene stays quiet for a few hours as Hunter remains unconscious and Harry and Chance continue to thrash around in agony. Finally, the Draco, Harmione and Ron all show up eyeing the situation. Still Harry and Chance are thrashing in pain and Hermione questions.

"what is this, this magic?"

Draco leans down eyeing Hunter and motions to Hermione.

"perhaps he can help the Viperoths are curse makers and breakers..."

Draco waves his wand and Hunter comes to consciousness. He looks around him at the adults and Hermione questions.

"what happened here?"

Hunter breaths out feeling his ribs burn in pain and whispers.

"Delphini..."

Hermione looks to Draco and Draco motions back to the still thrashing Harry and Chance. Hunter looks over them and Hermione questions.

"I never seen a spell last this long are they, are they in pain?"

Hunter shakes his head disagreeing.

"no, this isn't that kind of spell."

Draco comes up next to Hunter questioning.

"it's a curse isn't it?"

Hunter eyes the two men thrashing on the floor and shakes his head.

"its...well...part of one. Not complete at all..."

Draco looks over the gifted young wizard and questions.

"well you are a Viperoth can you break it?"

Hunter looks to Draco and he nods his head getting out his wand and kneels next to his father. He takes his father's hand in his and closes his eyes whispering words in parseltongue as his father's thrashing settles and slowly out of his mouth slithers three snakes. He stands yelling out as he points his wand at the small snakes.

"incendio!"

They erupt into ash and disappear as Draco looks on questioning. Quickly Hunter moves to Harry doing the same and watches the small snakes slither out of harry and slowly he raises to his feet pointing his wand but feels his body ache and clenches his arm in agony. Draco looks to the boy steps forward and yells out.

"incendio!"

Fire shoots out of Draco's wand and envelopes the snakes turning them to dust. Draco turns back to the gifted boy and nods to him.

"quite an interesting curse..."

Draco stiffly looks over the boy and Hunter looks to his right lying.

"Delpi she cast the spell only ever heard of it once before but its mandatory in our family to know how to break all curses"

Hermione smiles kindly at the young wizard.

"well you're quite a talented wizard Hunter with that talent you could join your father as an Auror one day..."

Hunter stares up to Hermione unsure if she truly is herself as he comments.

"I have other plans..."


	9. Year Four: Part Two- Hogwarts

Hunter sits at a table alone with a butterbeer sipping it slowly as he hears the students around him whispering to each other. He eyes them all grouped together around him and shifts as he keeps sipping his butterbeer enjoying his time alone. A Ravenclaw student steps up to him waving his hand in Hunter's face as Hunter glances up at the boy and the boy asks.

"so, ugh are the rumors true than?"

Hunter ignores the boy and the boy sits down firmly next to him and continues speaking.

"well I mean I heard rumors and all that someone said you had a death eater mark..."

The boy glances to Hunter's covered forearm and the place goes silent as everyone stares at the two boys. The Ravenclaw kid pushes forward grabbing at Hunter forearm and pushes up his sleeve and whispers.

"there, there is no mark?"

Hunter shoves the boy off his arm and covers his sleeve as he comments staring the boy next to him over.

"of course, there isn't"

The boy gets up angry and yells.

"this is some stupid trick! This is rubbish I know there is a mark, everyone knows what you are, death eater!"

The place goes silent again and all the people in the room look at Hunter ad his shrugs his shoulders commenting at he looks to the boy a bit younger than him.

"are you sore boy? You made a bet, didn't you?"

The boy's face drops and Hunter winks to him as he comments.

"I'm sorry you lost your odds were good, but I am no death eater..."

Hunter slams down the empty glass and gets to his feet and the whole place stares him down and Hunter comments.

"I mean do you think I would have saved Harry Potter of all people?"

The other kids in the room all look around to each other and Hunter rolls his eyes bursting out of the door annoyed with everyone around him. He begins walking through the cold snow but stops hearing a voice taunting.

"Patty bottom, patty bottm..."

He hears a girls voice yell out.

"just shut up!"

He turns towards the scene and walks slowly shoving his gloved hands into his pocket. Hunter eyes Patty surrounded by some girls who are making jokes at her but they quiet down as Hunter steps forward and Patricia looks back at him. He steps closer to the girls who all stand still in fear of the boy before them. Patricia smiles and stares down the girls commenting.

"aren't so tough now, are you?"

Hunter steps up next to his friend and stares over the girl as he slowly takes out his wand commenting.

"so, what did I miss?"

Patricia eyes his wand and comments.

"you, you can't use magic outside of school?"

Hunter raises an eyebrow as he comments.

"I'm not a Gryffindor and..."

He yells out a spell and small snakes shoot out from his wand terrorizing the girls as he whispers.

"they can't prove I did that one..."

Patricia smiles to hunter as the girls run away in terror and she asks.

"would you, would you teach me that?"

Hunter turns to Patricia and stares her over commenting.

"it is just a joke the snakes can't hurt anyone, they just slither..."

Patricia nods her head agreeing and Hunter grins as he stares the girl over in her still tattered robes, messy hair and big glasses.

"I do know a spell that you may like, if you want to learn it?"

Patricia eyes over the good-looking boy next to her and feels her heart flutter with envy to how gifted he is. She feels herself in a daze as his eyes flicker and he asks her again.

"do you want to learn it?"

Hunter stares her over and the girl shakes her head tryin to get out of her daze as she comments.

"yes, yes I want to learn everything..."

Patricia stares at the boy lost in her mind thinking of him in ways she knows she shouldn't think of a friend and her face goes hot. Hunter raises an eyebrow at the girl and shrugs his shoulders.

"then meet me here after hours and ill show you a spell, a real spell..."

Patricia pushes up her glasses worried as she repeats.

"after, after hours? But we aren't allowed out of our common rooms after hours?"

Hunter grins wide as he nods his head.

"yes, well this spell isn't exactly in the spell curriculum, so it has to be done after hours..."

Patricia looks over Hunter and he does the same to her as she asks.

"is there another way without breaking the rules. I don't want to lose my house points with the end of the year Gryffindor is set to win..."

Hunter scoffs at his friend making a face as he stares her over.

"why bother with them they make fun of you Patricia maybe it would be good if you got caught at least you can have some type of revenge..."

Patricia glances around the snow filled lawn and Hunter questions.

"are you afraid?"

She turns her head eyeing her crush over and looks up into his green eyes as she feels her face grow hot with envy.

"no, well..."

Hunter laughs at the girl and she grows angry staring him down as she yells loudly taking out her wand and pointing at Hunter as he smiles, and she yells.

"I am not a coward! Ill see you tonight Viper"

She stands holding her wand facing him and his smirk grows as she stares up to him commenting.

"and stop smirking!"

Patricia turns angry and storms off and Hunter smiles to himself but winches in pain feeling his arm pulsate and slowly lifts his sleeve winching in pain as a word writes out in on his arm marking it in blood. He looks down reading it and eyes the words as he whispers.

"floo powder?"

Hunter winches eyeing the numbers carve deeper into his arm and quickly closes his sleeve staring around him as he walks in the direction of Hogwarts. He slowly walks down into the dungeon and stares over the entrance to the Slytherin common room and whispers the phrase. He eyes the common room open and walks in staring around him and takes out a small pouch from his robe and stares around him at the scene of the few Slytherin around him. he holds his wand up in the air and whispers something to himself and the people in the common room all faint around him. Hunter smiles and as he goes to turn back a hand comes out dragging him into the fireplace and he disappears in a cloud of smoke and ash.


	10. Year Four: Final Part- unknown location

Hunter feels himself dragged forward and eyes his brother Jace smile down to him as he comments.

"it will all be fine soon little brother..."

Jace pushes his brother forward and Delphi eyes the two Viperoth's and smiles to herself commenting.

"inside, we need a way inside. You will help us?"

Delphi turns her body facing Hunter and he scoffs at the older girl showing no fear of her.

"I told you I didn't want to be involved in this. do what you both want but don't get the blood on my hands..."

Hunter stands firm and the older girl comes up to his side putting her arm around him playfully. Delphi plays with his hair rustling it.

"my have you grown little one"

Delphi runs her hand through the younger boy's hair as she giggles and comments.

"you remind me of a young Jace, but your far more what is the word..."

Jace comments gesturing to his younger brother.

"Cruel..."

Delphini shakes her head disagreeing as she comments looking over the younger boy with his Slytherin robes and dark black hair.

"no, cruel isn't the word what is it I am looking for yes strong, very strong..."

Delphi licks her lips as she leans closer to the boy and Jace looks at her annoyed as she laughs.

"see with Jace I needed to provide his weakness and love is a very strong weakness but you hunter, you just have the right attitude for this. Your just naturally a cruel person as Jace told me you once killed a muggle. Tell me how that made you feel?"

Delphini bends down asking Hunter and waits for his reply as he looks to his right at his elder brother and back up to Delphini as he replies.

"powerful..."

She smiles and glances to Jace as she stares over the younger boy.

"I could give you even more power. The ministry holds us back there are so many great spells and curses made by your own family that the ministry refuses to acknowledge. Your own family is thrown into the dirt and not even mentioned in history books. We can change that Hunter, and Jace. I can put your family back where they belong. Wizards and witches more powerful than Dumbledore, more feared than Voldermort and I read all the stories, the forbidden stories of the Viperoth's."

Hunter stares down his elder brother and feels his arm ache as he feels his skin carve harder and eyes his brothers finger making the motions of writing. His brother nods to him and hinter slowly raises up his sleeve reading quickly as Delphi turns her back. He eyes the words and reads them to himself.

"trust me..."

Jace nods to him and Hunter eyes Delphi turn, and Hunter slowly puts his arm at his side allowing his sleeve to come down hiding the message as Delphi looks over the two brothers awaiting Hunter to speak. Hunter nods his head and stares down Delphi.

"what is it you want?"

She smiles wide and waves Hunter forward and he steps towards her and she motions down for his left arm and she nods her head.

"I know you have his mark"

Delphi motions and hunter raises his arm and she pushes up the sleeve eyeing the empty arm and whispers to herself and the mark appears bringing down the illusion of no mark present. She eyes it over and nods her head as she demands.

"help me Hunter and the three of us can take over Hogwarts, raise a new army and together we will destroy ever muggle and mudblood who defies us..."

Hunter stares to the floor and Delphi teases.

"oh, but don't worry Hunter your little friend Longbottom is safe that is who you worry about isn't it?"

Hunter looks up to Delphi and speaks firm staring the woman down without fear.

"I don't care about Hogwarts, the muggles or filthy mudbloods but my friends, and my family..."

Delphi rustles Hunter's hair and stares him down as she comments.

"I suppose we could make some exceptions but their parents knowing how close to potter they are will have to be locked in Azkaban..."

Hunter remains quiet and Delphi motions to Jace.

"you can take him back now I think her understand his place. Don't you?"

Hunter bows his head remaining silent and delphi smiles as she whispers.

"do this and one day you could be the next Voldemort. One-year Hunter prepare it for me..."

She taps his chin and smiles wide as she whispers.

"make him proud..."

Jace grips his younger brother and pulls him back and pushes him into the fireplace and Hunter disappears into a swirl of ashes and is thrown back into the Slytherin common room.


End file.
